


Not on the Bed

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-02
Updated: 2011-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael talks, Sam zones out and Lucifer is busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not on the Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/gifts).



> A/N 1: Written for loveinstars prompt on my Tumblr Michael/Sam/Lucifer: they don’t like sex in bed
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Michael is adamant that their bed only be used for sleeping, because wet spots are fun for no one. Lucifer could care less about the whole thing, but he knows better than to argue with Michael when the angel gets an idea in his head. Plus Lucifer likes sex too much to go without.

They use their nest for sex instead. It was originally for sleeping, but the bed is much more comfortable for three sleeping people- especially when two of them have extra-large feathery appendages.

The nest is the perfect size for the three of them to do their dirty, fun sex stuff and close enough to crawl to the bed after they are done.

At least those are the things Michael is telling Sam, about the practicality of it all. Sam loses focus on what Michael is saying somewhere between Lucifer’s slow thrusts, Michael’s skillful fingers prepping him open to take more, and wings everywhere. He just nods along with Michael’s voice, because really important conversations should be left for a time when there isn’t a cock in Sam’s ass.


End file.
